1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for inputting a string of characters and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a method for inputting a string of characters by a gesture related to a keypad layout and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
For the functional support and enhancement of such a mobile terminal, it may be considered to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the mobile terminal.
In case of a mobile terminal, the size thereof is small and thus an apparatus for inputting a character string or the like has a limitation in the size. Accordingly, studies on the methods and apparatuses for inputting a character string corresponding to a user gesture to more effectively and accurately input the character string, such as a text or the like, have been carried out.